prowrestlingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Animal
Joseph Michael Laurinaitis (* 12. September 1960 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USAThe Road Warriors: Danger, Death, and the Rush of Westling) ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler litauischer Abstammung, der hauptsächlich als Teil des Tag Teams The Road Warriors / The Legion of Doom unter seinem Ringnamen Road Warrior Animal bekannt wurde. Karriere Die Anfänge Geboren in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, wuchs Laurinaitis jedoch in Minneapolis auf. Laurinaitis arbeitete bereits in jungen Jahren als Rausschmeisser. Während dieser Arbeit wurde er von Eddie Sharkey, einem Wrestling-Promotor und Trainer entdeckt, der ihn, seinen späteren Tag-Team-Partner Hawk, und zwei weitere Nachwuchswrestler, Richard Rood und Barry Darsow trainierte. Laurinaitis debütierte 1982 als „The Road Warrior“ mit einem Biker-Gimmick. Die Road Warriors Paul Ellering, ein Wrestling-Manager, baute für die Promotion Georgia Championship Wrestling ein Stable von Heels auf, das den Namen The Legion of Doom trug. Für dieses Stable wurde Laurinaitis vom Booker Ole Anderson mit seinem Freund Hegstand als Tag Team zusammengebracht. Um sie beeindruckender erscheinen zu lassen, entwickelte Ellering mit den beiden Wrestlern ein Gimmick, das sich an die endzeitlichen Rockerfiguren aus dem Film Mad Max II – Der Vollstrecker anlehnte: Die auf die Ringnamen „Animal“ und „Hawk“ umbenannten Wrestler schnitten sich Irokesenschnitte und legten für ihre Ringauftritte Gesichtsbemalungen und aus dem American Football entlehnte Schulterpolster zu, die mit Stacheln bestückt waren. Das Tag Team The Road Warriors fand sofort Anklang beim Publikum. Laurinaitis erhielt mit seinem Partner schnell den „NWA National Tag Team“-Titel, bis Herbst 1984 insgesamt vier mal. Nach den ersten Erfolgen wechselten sie in größere Promotionen und traten zusätzlich in der American Wrestling Association auf. Bereits im August 1984 bekamen sie auch den Tag Team-Gürtel dieser Promotion. Ab März 1985 traten sie zusätzlich für New Japan Pro Wrestling an, ab April 1986 auch für Jim Crockett Promotions. 1990 wechselten Laurinaitis und Hegstrand zusammen zur World Wrestling Federation. Dort erhielten sie innerhalb eines Jahres den Tag Team Gürtel der Promotion, den sie acht Monate lang behalten durften. Nach Titelverlust verschwanden sie kurz aus den Sendungen, nur um mit Paul Ellering als Manager und einer Holzpuppe namens „Rocco“ zurückzukehren. Diese Ergänzung des Gimmicks fanden beide Road Warriors albern, Hegstrand kündigte sogar seinen Vertrag, wodurch Laurinaitis ohne Partner da stand. Mit „Crush“ fand Laurinaitis für kurze Zeit einen neuen Partner, bevor er sich Ende 1992 eine Rückenverletzung zuzog, die Laurinaitis vorläufiges Karriereende bedeutete. Laurinaitis hatte sich bei der Versicherungsgesellschaft Lloyd’s of London gut versichert und konnte dadurch drei Jahre ohne Auftritte im Ring seine Verletzung auskurieren. Erst 1996 unterzeichnete er einen Vertrag bei World Championship Wrestling, wo auch Hegstrand unter Vertrag stand. Nach sechs Monaten dort ohne einen Titelgewinn unterschrieben die wiedervereinten Road Warriors wieder bei der World Wrestling Federation. Nach zwei erfolgreichen Jahren dort wurden die Alkoholprobleme Hegstrands deutlicher, in der Folge trat Laurinaitis öfters alleine oder mit einem Ersatzmann an. 2000 wechselten die Road Warriors zurück zu World Championship Wrestling, wo John Laurinaitis, Joes Bruder, in einflussreicher Position tätig war und die Einzelkarriere seines Bruders fördern konnte. Als Vince McMahon 2001 die WCW aufkaufte, wurde Joe Laurinaitis Vertrag nicht übernommen. Die Road Warriors traten in den nächste Jahren kaum auf. Sie traten wenige Male bei dem neuen Hauptkonkurrenten der WWF Total Nonstop Action Wrestling auf und bestritten ein erfolgreiches Titelmatch in Japan, bevor sie ohne vorherige Ankündigung in einer WWE-Sendung auftraten und einen Tag Team-Titelkampf gegen die amtierenden Titelträger bestritten. Wenig später verstarb Hegstand, Laurinaitis stieg nach dem Tod seines langjährigen Partners zeitweilig aus dem Wrestlinggeschäft aus und arbeitete als American Football-Trainer. Seit dem Tod von Hawk 2005 beendete Laurinaitis, dessen Bruder John inzwischen Manager bei der WWE geworden war, seine Pause. Mit Hilfe einer Storyline ließ man Animal Jon Heidenreich vor Attacken retten und brachte so ein neues Tag Team zusammen, das fast sofort die Tag Team-Titelgürtel erhielt. Im Anschluss daran versuchte die Promotion, Heidenreich in das Road Warrior-Gimmick zu bringen, entließ diesen jedoch Anfang 2006. Laurinaitis probierte es daraufhin mit Matt Hardy als Partner, entschied dann jedoch, dass es keinen Ersatz für Hegstrand geben könne. In einem seiner letzten Auftritte für WWE wechselte Laurinaitis zum Heel, indem er das Road-Warrior-Outfit ablegte und seine früheren Tag Team-Partner in Äußerungen herabsetzte. Dieses neue Gimmick kam kaum zum Einsatz. Die WWE entließ Laurinaitis am 6. Juni 2006. Laurinaitis trat seitdem einmal in bei TNA Wrestling als Ersatz für den verletzten Scott Steiner an und hatte außerdem einige Auftritte in Japan. Dort trat er mit Kensuke Sasaki als Tag-Team-Partner auf, wobei Laurinaitis und Sasaki an frühere Auftritte Sasakis mit Michael Hegstrand während Laurinatis dreijähriger Pause anknüpfen. Erfolge (Auswahl) * World Wrestling Entertainment *: 2x WWF World Tag Team Champion (mit Michael Hegstrand aka Hawk) *: 1x WWE Tag Team Champion (mit Jon Heidenreich) * National Wrestling Alliance *: 4x NWA National Tag Team Champion (4x mit Michael Hegstrand aka Hawk) *: 3x NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Champion (2x mit Michael Hegstrand aka Road Warrior Hawk & Dusty Rhodes, 1x mit Road Warrior Hawk & Genichiro Tenryu) *: 1x NWA World Tag Team Champion (mit Michael Hegstrand aka Hawk) * American Wrestling Association *: 1x AWA World Tag Team Champion (mit Michael Hegstrand aka Hawk) * All Japan Pro Wrestling *: 1x AJPW International Tag Team Champion (mit Michael Hegstrand aka Hawk) Die Wrestlingzeitschrift Pro Wrestling Illustrated wählte Laurinaitis und Hegstrand 1983 bis 1985 und 1988 zum Tag Team des Jahres und 2003 zum besten Tag Team seit Bestehen der Zeitschrift. Laurinaitis selbst wurde zum 64ten der 500 besten Wrestler seit Bestehen der Zeitschrift gekürt. Die Wrestlingzeitschrift Wrestling Observer Newsletter wählte ihn, jeweils zusammen mit Hegstrand, 1983 zum Rookie des Jahres und 1984 zum Tag Team des Jahres. Diese Zeitschrift führte Laurinaitis und Hegstrand bereits 1996 in ihre Hall of Fame ein. Referenzen Weblinks * WWE Alumni-Profil von Road Warrior Animal * Karriereüberblick (engl.) * Profil auf Genickbruch.com en:Joseph Laurinaitiss Kategorie:Geboren 1960 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Tag-Team-Wrestler Kategorie:Solo-Wrestler Kategorie:Wrestler aus den USA Kategorie:Wrestler aus Pennsylvania Kategorie:National Wrestling Alliance Kategorie:American Wrestling Association Kategorie:World Championship Wrestling Kategorie:World Wrestling Entertainment Kategorie:Hall of Fame of Wrestling Observer Newsletter Kategorie:WWE Hall of Fame